Normal Familys Aren't As Fun
by StBerryForever
Summary: SEQUEL TO LORD OF THE RINGS. After Jesse comes into Rachel's life again, what changes will occur?   And what will her children think of 'Uncle Jesse?
1. Uncle Jesse?

**A/N: Here is the sequel to Lord of the Rings! Please review, it honestly improves my life. :)**

"Kate!" Rachel said. "Dinner is for eating, not making things with."

I glanced over at the more outgoing twin, who had sculpted five little people with her food. They had mashed potato bodys, giant meat ball heads, and curly pasta hair. I laughed before I could stop myself.

Rachel shot daggers at me. "Jesse!" she hissed. "As much as I want to encourage my daughters creative streak, children need to eat! They're growing!"

I smiled. "Sorry." I said.

Kate didn't look up from her plate. She and Lily seemed to be admiring her artistic brilliance.

Then Lily spoke. "Katie." she said. "Who are they?"

Kate lifted her head, and launched into an explanation. Wow, she was very verbal for her age. But then again, her mother was Rachel.

"Those two." she pointed at the smallest ones, "Are me and Lily. Then that one is mummy."

I tried not to laugh. Rachel's body seemed to be missing a carrot stick arm. "That one right next to her is daddy."

Rachel gasped quietly, but then shook her head when Lily looked at her.

"Who's that one?" I asked, pointing at the figure on the other side of Rachel.

Kate's answer surprised me. "That one is Jesse." she said softly.

What?

Kate seemed to realise that everyone was waiting for more, so she continued. "Jesse's mummy's friend, he's part of the family too."

That answer surprised me. Did Kate really think of me as family? It had been two months since my arrival in Seattle, and I had been coming over alot to hang out with Rachel and her kids. We were just friends though, but I guess toddlers wouldn't understand that.

Kate and Lily were almost two now, and for their birthday, Rachel was taking them to Ohio to see her dads. They hadn't seen much of their grandchildren before.

I thought I wouldn't be included in the holiday, why would I be? But then Lily said something which made me shocked.

"Mummy." she said. "Is Uncle Jesse coming to Lima with us?"

UNCLE Jesse?

A small part of me wondered whether Rachel had told them to call me that, but I brushed the thought away. I was just a friend, and the twins thought of me as a very close family friend. That was all.

I wouldn't intrude on their little family, try and be anything more. They had a dad. I couldn't replace Tyler. I was perfectly content with just being back in Rachel's life, wasn't I?

I had to be.

Rachel answered quickly. "Um, Lily, Jesse might be busy..."

"I'd be happy to come." I offered.

Oops. Just friends, Jesse.

Well, the twins obviously wanted me there, so that wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?

But it would hurt Rachel, if I came on too strong. If she thought I was looking for something more than friendship.

"But." I added. "I'll have to check with my boss."

To stay in Seattle, I had to take a while off from work. But I wasn't in any shows for a while anyway, after Spring Awakening. I had the money, I had the fame.

So I'll just have to hope nothing comes up yet.

Because every single moment with Rachel was worth it.

"Yay!" Lily and Kate shouted. Rachel smiled at me. "I guess thats sorted then." she said.

I prayed I wasn't imagining the happiness in her voice.

**A/N: What did you think? And yes, the twins are quite mature, but they are nearly two, and Rachel's their mum.**

**Oh, and the reason I spell mom mum is because...**

**I AM A KIWI! **

**(If you don't know what that is, its what they call us New Zealanders.)**

**(If you don't know what **_**that **_**is, look it up.)**

**Should I continue? :)**


	2. Happy Days Are Here Again

**A/N: This is a filler chapter mostly, but it is important. Its just Lily/Jesse bonding, but Rachel and Jesse are coming up soon, I promise.**

JESSE POV

"Lily?" I asked the almost-two-year-old. "Which ones?"

I was holding up two pairs of togs, one pink with hearts, and the other green with polkadots.

"Green ones." Lily answered. "Jesse? Do you think I'll ever see my daddy again?"

I stopped breathing for a minute. Rachel had told me that the twins knew what had happened to their father. I guess they were too young to really understand death, though.

It took me a minute to realise Lily was staring impatiently at me, waiting for an answer.

What the heck was I going to tell her? No, your dad was brutally killed in a car accident, he's gone forever?

"Lily..." I started. "You need to remember that your daddy loves you, no matter where he is."

"Okay." Lily said.

"And, though he's not going to be here, he will always be with you, Kate, and your mum."

Lily looked sad, but she didn't seem to want any more answers. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I continued with packing Lily's stuff. Rachel had asked me to do some of hers while she took Kate to a doctors appointment.

"All done." Lily announced, putting a final sock in the barbie suitcase she was taking.

"Wow." I said. "Your mums going to be pleased!"

"Why don't we start Katie's as well?" Lily asked me. Hmmm. I hadn't even thought about doing that.

"Okay." I replied. "Do you know what bag shes taking?"

Lily pointed to a purple flower patterned pull along suitcase that lay half open on Kate's bed. I went to get it, on my way pretending to trip over Kate's toy ball, to make Lily laugh. She did.

Little kids were so easy to entertain sometimes. Well, Kate and Lily were. Most kids laughed at pretty much everything.

"Lily." I said. "Can you get me some of Kate's clothes you think she would want? Remeber, its going to be quite cold in Ohio."

"Then why are we taking swimming stuff?" Lily replied, smartly.

"Well, there is something called a heated swimming pool, and what that does is..."

"I KNOW WHAT A HEATED SWIMMING POOL IS!" Lily shouted. I grinned.

"Are you sure about that?"

"YES!"

I laughed, then looked through the clothes Lily had found.

"Do you two like green?"

"Yep." Lily told me. "Its our favourite colour."

I nodded, and continued looking through the clothes. I saw the same dress Kate had been wearing the day I came. I knew it was too summery, but I put it in anyway. I seemed to have an attachment to that dress - it was most likely because it brought back memories of the day I came to Seattle - the day Rachel let me back in her life.

Then I heard something out in the hall, something that sounded like footsteps. I frowned. Then I heard a noise, that could have been a sob.

But the noise went away, and when I looked outside the bedroom, there was nothing there.

So I kept packing.

"Well, Lily." I announced ten minutes later. "All finished, both of you."

"Have you packed, Uncle Jesse?"

"Sure have. Just a matter of interest, do you really think of me as your Uncle?"

"What is a matter of interest?"

"Never mind."

I decided to let it go for now. I could always ask her later. It wasn't really important, and I didn't want to give Rachel the wrong impression in any way.

But I was lying to myself. It did matter.

I was so close to having a family. It shocked me that Kate and Lily thought of me as family, because, before meeting them, I had never thought twice about children.

Jesse St James was born for stardom. Not for being a father.

But over the past few months, I had been spending nearly every day at their house, playing with the twins and chatting with Rachel. I had babysitted while Rachel worked at a local restaurant, singing.

Something about the two young girls had changed me, changed the reason for life. They were easy to love.

I wasn't trying to say I wanted to replace their father, because I wouldn't. But I knew that I couldn't walk out of Rachel and the twins life, because now it wasn't just one person I needed and loved, it was three.

I did love Kate and Lily, I loved them like they were my own family. But they were not my children. I still needed them.

"Uncle Jesse?" Lily's innocent voice yanked me from my deep daydream. "Will you stay with us?"

Lily's question made my decision for me. I would stay. I would be there, for all three of them.

And I wouldn't replace their dad. I would protect them, for him. Because I knew it would be what he wanted.

"As long as you want me." I promised her.

Lily smiled such a beautiful smile, one that radiated happiness. Rachel's smile.

I smiled back at Lily. There was no reason not to.

Because I had what I wanted. I had a family, of some sort. They were not my children, they never would be, but they were a part of my life. Rachel may not be my wife, but she was my soulmate, and deep down, I think she knew that, too.

Happy days are here again.

**A/N: There you go! Lily/Jesse bonding! Next chapter will probably feature Kate/Jesse, and don't worry! This is a Rachel/Jesse story, there will be a lot of them. Soon. This is mainly just a chapter for Jesse to realise what he's missed in the children department, and now he knows he can't live without Rachel, the story will get a lot more interesting!**


	3. AN

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry this isn't an actual chapter, but I just wanted to tell anyone who actually reads my stories - and likes them - that I won't be updated for about three weeks. Its the summer holidays in New Zealand, and my family are going to a beach for a few weeks and Christmas. So I'm not dead or anything, we just won't have access to a computer there... :(**

**Anyway, I'll post something when I get back, and in the meantime, if you have any ideas for my stories, pm me or review...**

**Merry Christmas everyone, see you soon!**


End file.
